<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I have this Dance? by Fairytailmagic83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738047">Can I have this Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytailmagic83/pseuds/Fairytailmagic83'>Fairytailmagic83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytailmagic83/pseuds/Fairytailmagic83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending a Halloween Masquerade Event, Yami dodges one girl's advances while trying to gain another's. Who is this girl dressed like an angel and why does she feel so familiar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can I have this Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can I have this Dance?</p><p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>Despite the mask of gold hiding the features of his face, Yami could feel the emotion of annoyance flitter across his face as he pulled his lips into a frown. He hated these things, these events he had to attend on the behalf of the Sennen family. They always managed to flog these things off to him, with the promise or threat, in Yami’s opinion, that he could very well meet someone nice, a suitable wife, perhaps.</p><p>However, the type of woman Yami would like to date would never attend one of these functions against her will either. In fact the type of person he would like to spend his life with wasn’t exactly a woman.</p><p>He already had a tiny crush on someone, someone who could probably pass off easily as a female with his feminine body and his sharp expressive eyes. And he had a rather small waist with big hips that seemed to sway when he walked.</p><p>Yeah, he was talking about none other than Yuugi Muoto. Though, no one had any idea of his infatuation for Muoto, and he preferred to keep it that way.</p><p>However, he might have to get over his little crush fairly quickly as he is approaching his twenties, and fast, where he must find a suitable wife to continue the Sennen heritage. That was fine with him, as long as he could choose his own wife. He’ll be damned if he let his advisors choose a wife for him. They’d no doubt try to pair him with a beautiful but catty gold digger.</p><p>Casually flipping his cloak over his shoulder, Yami took a glass of wine offered to him by a servant and quickly downs it, the alcohol giving him the strength to get through the night as he grabbed another drink from a different waiter.</p><p>He was dressed rather casually like the fictional character, Zorro. One of his maid’s idea, of course. She even had the outfit ready for him the moment he learnt he was attending a Halloween Masquerade event.</p><p>He had never seen a thirty year old squeal in delight like she did.</p><p>Looking through his fellow masquerade patrons, Yami’s gaze fell upon a figure of a young woman, about seventeen to eighteen years of age, wearing what appeared to be a white silk gown with white wings made of fluffy and soft feathers. Her long midnight black hair cascades down her back in gentle waves like silk, resting just above the delicate curl of her lower back. Her hair was black at the back, but at the front it was blonde and appears to frame her face, but he wasn’t sure as he could only see the back of her from his position. He immediately frowned as he peered closer, a sensation of familiarly filling him. She looked very familiar…</p><p>Suddenly, another girl stepped into his view path and he immediately reeled back in surprise as she turned to him and smirked slyly in his direction. Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>Oh, it was just Vivian ‘Rebel’ Wong. Yami wasn’t sure how Vivian received the name Rebel as a nickname, and truthfully, he didn’t care to learn. Despite her beauty, which she constantly flaunted with her mirco mini-skirts and tight clothing, her personality was less than to be desired. She thought herself higher than anyone, and hated all things pink and preppy. She was your typical grunge/rocker chick, complete with a bad attitude towards men and authority.</p><p>Her favourite colours were deep black and crimson red, shown in the clothes she was wearing. She liked to categorize herself as a goth, but she wasn’t what you would call a true goth. She was just moody and bitchy with a love for red and black, that was all.</p><p>She was wearing knee high black leather stiletto boots with thick buckles over a pair of black fishnet tights, accompanied by a short, crimson red mini-skirt that barely covered her well-rounded bottom. Over the top of all that, she had a long leather jacket with long sleeves and with one button done up, over her chest, revealing in great detail her cleavage, as she wore nothing underneath. She had a large bust, enhanced by the jacket, causing them to appear more perky. In her navel, she had a navel ring in the shape of a dragon curled around a red stone, garnet most likely.</p><p>She strode through the masses over to him with such confidence; it earned her stared of jealously from her fellow patrons. She lifted a fingerless leather gloved hand and casually flicked a strand of dark black hair from her bright green eyes, her long shiny hair tumbled down her back to her waist with bangs played around her eyes. Her hair was pin-straight, with bright scarlet red streaks. Her skin was pale, so the bright red lipstick and dark eyeshadow really stood out, giving her a seductive minx look.</p><p>But to Yami, without meaning to sound disrespectful and rude, she looked like a high class prostitute. He wondered if that was the look she was going for, but knowing her, she’d probably thought she looked like a vamp.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>“Well, well if it isn’t Yami Sennen, standing alone once again.” she said as she stopped in front of him, her hands on her slender hips.</p><p>“What do you want Vivian?” Yami asked as he took another sip of his drink of choice. He really hated dealing with this girl. She always seemed to attend the same functions he did and she would always seek him out to annoy the shit out of him with her sarcasm and blatant anger problems. She could blow her top at the drop of a hat.</p><p>Vivian scrunched up her nose at his blunt words, miffed that he didn’t greet her properly or comment on her choice of clothing. He didn’t even tell her that she was looking hot!</p><p>Well, she looks hot all the time, but that was beside the point.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to ask me to dance?” she asked as she folded her arms under her bust and gave him a stern look, one with blatant disapproval.</p><p>Yami simply swirled his wine in his glass and gave her a bored look. “Why would I do that?” he asked.</p><p>Vivian rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and gave a dramatic sigh, like the answer should be obvious. Honestly, men are so stupid! Whenever you see a hot chick like herself, you ask her to dance, and when she turns you down, you take it on the chin. And you always comment on how hot she looks.</p><p>Like, duh!</p><p>“Well obviously, no one else would dance with you,” she said as she unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips again. “I just thought I’d do you a favour and save you the humiliation of having to spend the whole night all by your lonesome.”</p><p>Yami snorted at her logic and took another sip. “You don’t do anyone favours.” he said bluntly, having dealt with Vivian for long enough to know better. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s true.” Vivian said as she tapped her chin in thought before she gave a giggle and sent Yami a seductive wink. “Since you got that right, I’ll give you one dance.”</p><p>“Forget it.” Yami said as he placed his now empty glass on a table, flipping his cloak over his shoulder again. “I don’t need your charity.”</p><p>Vivian immediately reeled back, her bust bouncing at the sudden movement and planted her hands on her hips, surprised and indignant that he would turn her down. Her, Vivian ‘Rebel’ Wong, of all people, turned down by Yami Sennen!</p><p>“What is your problem?” she asked, her eyes narrowing into a glare. “I don’t have to take your attitude. I have plenty of guys who are waiting to dance with me.”</p><p>“Then, you mustn’t keep them waiting any longer, mustn’t you?” Yami said as he brushed her off once again, too busy fixing his clothes to give her his full attention.</p><p>“Humph!” Vivian huffed as she turned back to him, stuck her nose into the air, snubbing him off. “See if I do anything nice for you again.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Yami muttered, still not looking at her as his eyebrow gave a twitch of annoyance. “I could care less.”</p><p>“Look,” Vivian said suddenly, turning around to face him, her blood red lips pressed into a thin line of frustration. “The only reason I’m here talking to you is because my parents have this idea that we need to get along. Let’s just have one dance to get them off my back.” she said, making it sound reasonable.</p><p>Surely, Yami would help her out. Like, it was a win-win situation. He gets to dance with the hottest girl at the masquerade, and she gets her parents off her back for the night.</p><p>Like, there is noway he can refuse! She thought smugly to herself.</p><p>Finally, Yami gave a deep sigh and turned his attention to her. “No.” he said, bluntly.</p><p>The feeling of smugness soon drained from Vivian’s face and she turned to stare at him with a look of disbelief. “W-what?” she spluttered.</p><p>“We don’t get along, and I won’t pretend that we do for your sake.” Yami explained as he gave her a look of disgust. “I couldn’t give a shit what your parents think. I’m leaving. Find someone else to dance with.”</p><p>Vivian gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out for a second before she snapped it shut and sent him a venomous glare. “You jerk!” she yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he muttered as he walked away from the steadily seething female, not caring that she was glaring daggers at the back of his head. He could careless about that girl, and he couldn’t give her the time of day. He found that arrogant and bitchy attitude of hers a right turn off and it made his skin crawl just thinking about her.</p><p>Dance with her? Heck, he didn’t even want to be in the same country as her! Seesh.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Yami caught sight of white moving up the stairs and he turned immediately. There was that girl from before, but this time he could get a better view of her, and that feeling of familiarity returned to him. The way she moved, the way her perfectly round hips seemed to sway unwillingly with grace and elegance with each step, and when she turned to cast a glance over the sea of people, he saw through her mask of silver and gold, stunning purple eyes, sparkling like amethysts.</p><p>Amethysts he has seen before.</p><p>Her dress cut to her figure perfectly, easily draping over her curves. The v-neck line seemed just perfect, enough to give a tantalizing hint of cleavage, but in such a way that it was tasteful and lady-like. The hem of her dress was uneven, cut diagonally to her right knee, exposing it, while the hem curtained around the other. On her feet she wore simple silver open-toed kitten heels. Her appearance looked effortless, and yet stunning at the same time.</p><p>Suddenly, this young woman who was dressed as an angel turned her eyes to him and she faltered in her steps. Her head reeled back slightly, and Yami guessed that it was from surprise, but he couldn’t tell from the mask.</p><p>“It couldn’t be?” he whispered to himself, his eyes widening under the mask. She looked like a female version of…</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before she turned to walk away, but before she could take another step, Yami called out to her.</p><p>“Wait!” he said as he moved up the stairs to linger behind her. “I wish to ask you something.”</p><p>The young woman paused with her back to him. Then, slowly, she turned around to face him, and through the mask, Yami could see a sense of uncertainty with a hint of embarrassment. She looked reluctant to speak, so Yami cautiously took another step forward and when she didn’t turn away he moved closer.</p><p>“This might seem forward,” Yami said as he moved to stand on the step just before the girl, matching their height difference. “But would you care to honour me with a dance?” he asked as he held out his hand for her to grasp.</p><p>Once again, the girl reeled her head back in surprise. She stared at him for a moment before turning to look at his hand. Slowly, she cautiously lifted her small and slender hand and placed it in his, timidly curling her fingers around his. Mutely, she nodded and Yami tightened his grip on her hand, leading her into the ballroom where they took their positions amongst the other dancers.</p><p>He ignored the gasps of surprise from his fellow patrons as he took the young angel into his arms. One arm placed around her waist as the other took her hand and held it tightly. Then, without much effort on either of their parts, they began to move gracefully in tune to the music, the formal dance steps coming easily, as if they have both done this many times before.</p><p>While he held her as they moved effortlessly over the dance floor, he studied her face the best he could around the mask. Her lips were a soft pink with only a light glaze of gloss. They were full and, to him inviting. They also appeared familiar as well. He could easily imagine those lips pulled into a frown, or pressed together tightly in an annoyed expression.</p><p>An expression he had witnessed many times on a certain Muoto.</p><p>Turning his attention to her hair, he felt his suspicions grow in intensity. There was only one person he knew of that had this coloured hair, and he was certain he didn’t have a sister.</p><p>Putting the pieces together, Yami felt a sense of relief instead of outrage or indignity of being tricked like that. He knew the young woman in his arms, and he knew her well. He was curious and confused, but not angry like he probably should be. He could dare say he was delighted in a sense. It appeared that he doesn’t have to forget about his crush after all.</p><p>Pausing in their movements, Yami lifted his hand and curled it under her chin, tilting her face towards him as he gazed intently down upon her, into her eyes, eyes as purple as the Dark Magician she wields.</p><p>And just as beautiful. He mused as he found himself leaning forward in an attempt to press their lips together.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she placed her hand on his chest in an attempt to push him back. “Yami, wait-” she said and Yami knew his suspicious were right when he heard her voice, the tone, the sharpness to it.</p><p>Oh, it was definitely ‘him’ alright…</p><p>“I know it’s you, Yuugi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p><p>“I know it’s you, Yuugi.” Yami whispered as he pulled her closer against him, her soft breasts crushing against his hard chest. Her body was soft and molded against his so easily, despite her being shocked from his admission.</p><p>From under the mask, Yuugi’s eyes widen and her mouth dropped open a little as she stuttered uncharacteristically for a moment. “What?”</p><p>“It’s ok,” he whispered as he leaned forward, slowly to give Yuugi time to pull away if his advances were unwanted.</p><p>But she didn’t. Instead, her eyes fell shut and she moved forward as well. Yami brushed their lips together softly at first before he tilted his head to the side and pressed them together, kissing her soundly. The sensation of Yuugi’s lips against his quickly became to much for him and he quickly slipped his tongue passed her lips and teeth, to search and explore every inch of the inside of her mouth. Yuugi made a noise of pleasure and began to press her tongue against his, succeeding in deepening the kiss even more.</p><p>Eventually, after a few heated minutes, the two remembered their place amongst the crowded ballroom and pulled away, their masks expertly hiding their flustered expressions. Silently, Yami took Yuugi’s hand in his once again and lead her through the party patrons, onto a large stone balcony that over looked the beautiful gardens below. He led her over to a secluded corner where they turned to face each other. They removed their masks, seeing as they no longer held any purpose to them and Yami leaned against the balcony, taking Yuugi’s hands in his.</p><p>“How did you know it was me?” Yuugi asked after a moment, a light blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Yami looked upon her face. “I could just tell.” he replied to her question.</p><p>“It was the hair, wasn’t it?” Yuugi asked, timidly lifting a hand to let her fingers hover above the silky strands.</p><p>Yami let a chuckle escape as he shook his head. “It was your eyes actually. Anyway, why have you-”</p><p>“My parents made me.” Yuugi said, cutting him off from finishing his question. “Once, when I was about three or four, I was grabbed by a man who tried to sell me as a child slave. Luckily, he didn’t get far. Apparently, I fought him off, and my parents were fearful for me ever since. So, they made me dress as a guy, to deter any further abduction attempts.”</p><p>Yami immediately stiffened when a surge of protectiveness filled his being. “You were abducted?”</p><p>“I don’t remember it, though.” Yuugi replied quickly, a careless shrug of her shoulders. “I guess I was too young to understand what was going on. My parents made me dress as a boy, but they always reminded me that I was a girl and to act courteously to those around me.”</p><p>“I see.” Yami muttered, settling down slightly but still a little bitter that some pervert tried to take Yuugi away when she was young. “So why are you dressing as a girl now?” he asked, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction.</p><p>Yuugi blushed darkly and pressed her lips into a thin line. “Tea thought it would be a great Halloween costume for me to wear as a dare.” she muttered, annoyed. “But then I filled it out a little too well.”</p><p>Really well. Yami wanted to say, but kept quiet. “What did she say?”</p><p>“After the shock wore off, she was delighted.” she said as she rolled her eyes at the memory. “Another girl to hang around with.” she then became quiet and gave Yami a reluctant uneasy look. “Does it bother you,  that I’m a girl?”</p><p>Yami chose to ignore the question for now, a more pressing question needed to be answered. “Why are you here Yuugi?” he asked as he stood up tall, still grasping one of Yuugi’s hand in his.</p><p>“Tea couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Yuugi muttered as her blush stayed on her cheeks and she looked off to the side. “She told Seto and Seto told her that you were attending a Masquerade ball tonight and they arranged that I would come as well. Didn’t really have much say in the matter, though.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.” Yami said as he took a step closer to Yuugi, slipping a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “Why are you here?”</p><p>Yuugi stayed silent at first, staring deeply into Yami’s eyes until she swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, appearing almost frightened. “...I’m here for you.” she whispered softly.</p><p>A grin immediately found its way onto Yami’s face and he resisted the urge to give a ‘whoop’ of delight. “I’m glad.” he said. “And no, it doesn’t bother me that you’re a girl. In fact, you could say I’m delighted.”</p><p>Yuugi’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Delighted? Why?”</p><p>“I won’t have to be subjected to my parents disappointing sighs about finding the perfect wife for me.” he said as he continued to grin with joy. “I can tell them not to worry anymore.”</p><p>“You...like me too?” Yuugi asked slowly, seemingly gob-smacked.</p><p>“Of course.” Yami said as his grin softened and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him once again. Yuugi lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as they pressed their lips together once again, seemingly picking up where they left off.</p><p>After pulling back from the kiss, Yami trailed a finger over the angel wings on Yuugi’s back. “These wings suit you,” he said as he let Yuugi rest her head on his shoulder. “Are you sure they aren’t real?”</p><p>Yuugi chuckled and shook her head. “Charmer.” she teased before a contented sigh passed her lips as Yami tenderly kissed her forehead. She’ll have to thank Tea and Seto after this.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking on the hard floor loudly interrupted the peacefulness around them and the sight of a certain leather clad Rebel stalked her way over to them, her emerald green eyes blazing with anger.</p><p>“You cheating ass-hole!” Vivian suddenly screamed at Yami, her hands curling into fists by her sides that shook with barely suppressed anger. “How dare you! My parents wish for us to marry and here you are cuddling up to this slut! A slut who dresses as a man!”</p><p>Immediately, Yuugi and Yami reeled back in shock, unintentionally stepping away from each other, their mouths dropping open.</p><p>Slut? Yuugi almost blanched as she stared at this girl’s choice of clothing. That was ironic coming from a girl wearing a really short leather mini-skirt with fishnet stockings and no bra!</p><p>“Marry you?!” Yami spluttered as he looked at her like she had grown a second head. He then moved to stand in front of Yuugi, protecting her from this obviously deranged female in case she might turn her rage towards her.</p><p>“Like hell that will ever happen.” he hissed, his eyes narrowed and dangerous. “Weren’t you listening before? I don’t care what your parents think.”</p><p>Vivian’s expression suddenly grew darker as she gritted her teeth together. “You bastard!” she screamed and abruptly moved forward. She then did the unthinkable, she lifted her hand and slapped Yami fair across the face, so hard that the sound seemed to echo.</p><p>“You’re so selfish.” she sneered at him as Yami physically stumbled backwards and his hand immediately flew up to cover his cheek.</p><p>Vivian looked smug for a moment, but it didn’t last. As soon as Yuugi saw Yami take a hit, she lunged forward, raising her own hand. She then punched Vivian right on her nose. It wasn’t a hit to get her to back off, it was a full on slug. A right hook, most definitely breaking her nose while sending Vivian flying backwards, tripping over her own stiletto’s, breaking off one of the heels.</p><p>Vivian hit the ground hard and gave a strangled scream immediately moved up to clutch her bleeding nose, her face turning pale from the shock. She looked up at Yuugi and her eyes widened in fear when she noticed the angry aura Yuugi was emitting.</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Yuugi hissed, her face dark with rage. “Listen closely, you stupid egotistical bitch. How dare you raise a hand to Yami, calling him selfish? I’ve heard all about you, Rebel, and frankly I find your behaviour appalling. You treat Yami like shit and you just expect him to fall in love with you, just like that?”</p><p>Yami found himself gapping at Yuugi in complete awe, momentarily forgetting the stinging sensation from his cheek. She looked pissed off. Very pissed off. And for some strange, illogical reason, he found that a turn on. Her anger wasn’t from the fact she had a short temper or that she was annoyed because something might not be going her way. No, she was angry because Vivian had struck him.</p><p>She was protective of him. Now that was feisty!</p><p>“Not just Yami, but everyone else around you.” Yuugi continued, taking a menacing step forward to tower over the girl bleeding on the ground. “You’re self-centred, bratty and disrespectful. You throw a temper tantrum when things don’t go your way and you demand respect from everyone while flipping them the finger. You are highly dislikeable; in fact I could dare say most of the people inside despise you.”</p><p>“W-what?” Vivian stuttered, she forgot about her injury as she stared at Yuugi in shock.</p><p>“I suggest you leave little girl,” Yuugi said harshly and stood up straight. “You’ve got a long way to go before you become a woman.”</p><p>A sense of indignity filled Vivian and she immediately sprung to her feet, forgetting a river of blood was flowing from her nose. “How dare you!” She shrieked loudly as she stomped her foot on the ground, forgetting she broke a heel in her fall and planted her tightly fisted hands on her hips. “That’s a lot coming from a girl who dresses as a guy!”</p><p>That insult didn’t phase Yuugi at all and she simply stuck her nose up at her as she turned away. “That just proves how immature you really are, if a cross-dresser tells you to start acting like a woman, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Vivian reeled back once again before she narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw painfully. “You bitch,” she hissed, her voice hitching in her throat as if she was about to start crying.</p><p>“Please, is that the best you can do?” Yuugi asked as she glanced over her shoulder to glare at her. She looked away and walked over to Yami, carefully placing her hand on his red and swollen cheek, hoping to soothe it somehow.</p><p>Yami gave her a smile and covered her hand with his. He then glanced over her shoulder and sent Vivian a smug look. “Go home and cry to your mother about how the mean people are picking on you.” he said.</p><p>Vivian blinked back tears that threatened to fall as she tried to glare at them with venom. “This isn’t over.” she said, threateningly.</p><p>“Actually, it is.” Yuugi said as Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest once again.</p><p>“Goodbye Vivian,” Yami said, still smirking at her. “Been a pleasure talking to you.”</p><p>Vivian stayed still for a moment, appearing defiant even though her self-respect and dignity had been shot down and blown to pieces. Her clothes were wrinkled, her make-up was smudged from the punch and the blood from her nose. Her usually pin-straight and flawless hair was messed up and frizzy.</p><p>She glared at them before she stood up straight, stuck her damaged nose into the air and spun on her remaining heel. She then tried to walk away with her head held high, but ended up limping away hastily because of the height difference with her stilettos.</p><p>Yami watched her leave before turning his attention to the young female in his arms, a smile on his face. “Wow, Yuugi.”</p><p>Yuugi immediately blushed and embarrassedly pressed her two index fingers together in front of her. “Sorry, I got carried away, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You said what hundreds of people have been dying to.” Yami said with a laughing tone in his voice, his grin growing when Yuugi appeared more flustered. “Anyway, let’s leave this place.”</p><p>Yuugi nodded and lifted her hand to touch his cheek again. “Does your cheek hurt?”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Yami said as he took her hand in his while keeping the other one around her waist. “Come on, I want you to meet your future in-laws.”</p><p>“Ok.” Yuugi smiled and let him lead the way.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>